


Sweeter Than Cake

by ironicbleu



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Baking, Can be interpreted as them dating or not dating yet idc, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironicbleu/pseuds/ironicbleu
Summary: Shinji teaches Kaworu how to bake. It's not as easy as it sounds.
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Sweeter Than Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Another Evangelion fic!
> 
> Thank you to my friends and boyfriend who beta'd this for me. 
> 
> This fic is dedicated to my friend Lola, who got me into Evangelion.
> 
> Enjoy! Comments and kudos are appreciated <3

Kaworu isn’t really sure how to bake. 

“Here,” Shinji says, handing him an apron. “Put this on, okay? You don’t want to get your clothes dirty.” 

Kaworu awkwardly stares at Shinji, watching as the boy nonchalantly ties his light blue apron on, his hands easily reaching behind his own back to tie a knot. There’s familiarity in the motion. 

“What?” Shinji asks, noticing Kaworu staring. 

“Surely we won’t need these, right?” he responds. “Baking isn’t that messy, is it…?”

“You’d be surprised,” Shinji laughs. “Especially when Asuka tries to help. Well, it’s more like she scolds me for ‘doing it wrong’ and I end up spilling things because she’s intimidating.”

Kaworu laughs, imagining the situation. “Well, alright.” He ties the apron on — a light green shade, one of Shinji’s spares — just as the said brunette did a moment ago. “You Lilin are so weird,” he comments, thinking out loud. “Always overcomplicating things. All you have to do is put the ingredients together and follow the directions. No mess necessary.”

Shinji only rolls his eyes, a small smile on his face. “Whatever you say.”

=+=

As it turns out, Kaworu and Shinji very much needed their aprons. 

“Wait, Kaworu-kun! Don’t!” Shinji yells, but it’s too late. As Kaworu turns on the mixer, the flour inside immediately puffs into a large cloud, covering the two boys in a fine white dust. 

“Why did it do that?” Kaworu asks, dumbfounded.

“You have to add the flour in a little at a time! If you do it all at once, well…” 

Kaworu practically has a light bulb appear above his head. “Oh! That makes sense.” He pauses. “The directions didn’t say that, though.”

“It’s just common sense…” Shinji sighs, wiping some flour from his face. He frowns upon noticing the flour has also coated the kitchen counter and surrounding floor. There would be a lot of cleaning to do… 

“Well,” Kaworu shrugs, “at least we have the aprons.” 

“Yeah. At least we have the aprons.”

=+= 

It wasn’t long before cake batter was flying everywhere, decorating the walls of the kitchen as well as the two boys. 

“Kaworu-kun! Turn it off!” 

Kaworu turns off the mixer. “Why did—”

“If you turn it all the way up to the highest setting, it’s going to go everywhere!”

Once again, a lightbulb. “Oh! Well…” 

“I know, I know it wasn’t in the directions…” Shinji sighs. He takes another glance at the kitchen, now even more contaminated by their baking escapades. He’s not looking forward to cleaning.

“Shinji-kun, you have some on your face.”

“Eh? Where—?”

Before Shinji can respond, Kaworu swipes the blob of cake batter off of his face and licks it from his finger. His eyes light up. “Wow, it tastes really good!” 

“Kaworu-kun!” Shinji squeaks, covering his face with his hands. “That’s embarrassing…!” 

Kaworu simply smiles. “I was just helping you clean up a bit.”

=+=

At last, the cake is finished. Somehow, it looks decent. It’s relatively small, and has white icing with some colorful sprinkles. Kaworu also put a smiley face on it for “decoration.” 

“Ahh..! It’s kind of cute!” Shinji says. 

“Just like you, Shinji-kun.”

“Kaworu-kun!” Shinji scolds, his face turning a light pink.

Kaworu sticks his tongue out. “Well, are you ready to taste it?” he asks.

Shinji nods, cutting slices for both of them. Despite the mistakes made in the progress, the cake actually looks somewhat good, especially for Kaworu’s first. Shinji takes a bite. 

“Ooooh!” he says with his mouth full. “It’s really yummy!”

“Ah, Shinji-kun, you have some icing stuck on your face.” 

“Mmm, where?”

“Right here,” Kaworu says, leaning over and placing a kiss on Shinji’s lips. After the kiss, he quickly licks the icing off of Shinji’s lip. He pulls back with a smile.

“K-Kaworu-kun…!” Shinji stammers. “That’s... Embarrassing…!”

“But you really did have some icing on your face, Shinji-kun,” Kaworu honestly answers. “Besides, you look cute when you’re flustered.”

Shinji groans. “Anyways… did you like how the cake turned out?”

“Yes! But I think my favorite part was just spending time with you.”

“Um, in that case… Do you want to do this again sometime?”

Kaworu looks ecstatic. “I’d love to!”

Shinji smiles with him. “We still have a lot of cleaning to do,” he moans, looking around at the mess they’ve made in Misato’s kitchen. “We’d better do it before Asuka gets home, or else she’ll yell at us for making the house dirty…” 

Kaworu places his hand on Shinji’s. “Don’t worry, Shinji-kun. We’ll get it done. And even though we’re cleaning, we can spend more time together, yes?”

Shinji blushes yet again — a common occurrence with Kaworu — and looks away. “Y-yes… I’d like that.”

“Let’s get to it then!” Kaworu says, standing up. He pulls Shinji up with him.

Shinji looks up at Kaworu with admiration. He's happy to finally have a friend like this, a friend who makes him feel loved and who he can just be himself around. A friend who makes his heart beat faster than he thought it could, a friend who makes his face burn as hot as a summer day in Tokyo-3. Shinji smiles, a soft and warm smile that comes from the heart. 

Before he can stop himself, Shinji swiftly brings Kaworu's hand up to his mouth and places a gentle kiss to it. The look he gets from the usually calm and collected Kaworu is worth it — the angel's cheeks are bright red. Shinji can't help but smile, a genuine smile that only Kaworu gets to see.

"C'mon, Kaworu-kun, let's clean up."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Want to keep up with my writing? Have any requests or want to work together?
> 
> Feel free to contact me at @owarinotenshi on Twitter!


End file.
